A strange night in many places
by Crusader 0625
Summary: My first fic It's been an odd night in a lot of world's but some seem to have interested... Elements from lots of games , books , and shows.
1. A night in upper London

**_Alright, ladies and gentlemen. This will be the first fanfiction that I have uploaded. I'd love some construction criticism and suggestions… I own nothing but the device this was written_** ** _on…_**

 **Bold = Action**

 _Italics = Singing_

Normal = "Speaking"

On the upper side of London , where all agents bought their gear and weapons along with anything else they may need was often a decently busy street and quite of any kind of paranormal activity…. Or at least that was the normal case but today….Something was very different…. A tall young man with **a heavy duster along with a guitar and a dark black felt stetson hat ( a cowboy hat for y'all who don't know ). He was out on the ledge above the street with a good sized crowd growing below him... He took a deep breath then started to play a simple western tune…. ( Play : Carry me back home by Blues Saraceno ) As the guitar started carrying it's tune a ghostly choir started to sing a mournful tune ( the "Wooooo," parts ) Then he began to sing in a gravelly voice with a slight twang.**

" _Farewell my love ,we'll see each other soon._ " **In the crowd below was filled with members of all agencies were in the crowd from Fittes/Fitz's and Rockwell to Lockwood Co. They were all watching with interest and concern. The man continued to sing.**

" _I'm resting with the angels , they'll carry me to you,_ "

 **The man started to walk and jumped to another building that was a good 7 feet away while still playing and singing.**

" _Realize my dear , we'll see each other soon_ "

 **The man had made it to the end of the block , the group had followed him and watched with wide eyes as them man let go of the guitar as it continued to play as he walked to the edge…**

" _We'll meet up in the heavens , I'll wait alone for you._ " "Don't jump" **Yelled an agent as the man , no young man that was older than 16 or 17 fell backwards onto the street. Just before he hit the ground , his body became near invisible. The young man rolled to the side and became tangible again and fixed himself with the a pair of dual sabers at his side along with a pair of revolvers above them along with plenty of ammunition and tools on his belt.** "What in the bloody hell?" **Shouted George Cubbins as many agents started to prepare their weapons and gear.** " _Oh I hear them say , the angels are calling …. Me …. Back ….home…_ " **The man was pulled back up onto the roof and was playing the guitar. Now , all the agents had the rapiers along any other weapons they had. Clearly war was about to be waged.** "...Does anyone know what the hell that was?" A senior team leader asked , being able to see him as well as the rest of the rest of the agents. Even if the didn't have the sight.

" _Good night, my dear , Bestill your worried heart , Keep me in your prayers , We'll never be apart!_ " **The young man sprung across the road , his legs became intangible until he reached the other side.**

" _Take heed, sweet love. You'll never be alone_ _I'm watching from the heavens. To keep you safe from harm._ " **As many agents were grabbing hold of flares and other ranged weapons the man continued to sing without a care in the world.**

" _Oh! I hear them say…. The angels call to me!_ _And when their trumpets play. The angels will carry me back home!"_

 **The man had finished singing then jumped down and landed in front of the group. The man then turned to them as he reached to his sabres and pulls them out with a large smile on his face. All of the agents had quickly surrounded him as fast they could.** **He raised his hands**.

"What ? Was there something wrong with the song?" **He asked with a confederate American accent.** "Hands up and drop the swords!" **Commanded one of the supervisor.** "As appealing as it sounds , I'll pass." **He said as he sank into the ground, pulling the blades with him judt leaving a hat.**

 ** _…………………………………………………..._** ** _Alright, ladies and gentlemen, that's it. This may turn into a story or just a random thing I write time to time but_** **_until then a have a nice one._**


	2. A strange night in a Department store

_**Well , Ladies and Gentlemen , inspiration has hit me again , similar to Deadpool's experience with a flaming semi truck but more figuratively than literally. But joking aside here's another chapter.**_

 _ **Forgot about the legal stuff,**_

" _ **I don't own anything here , Lockwood & Co. belongs to the author and publisher and Evil Ways belongs to Blues Saraceno , not me , please don't sue me…."**_

 **Bold = Setting and/or *actions***

 _Italics = Song and/or 'thoughts'_

 _ **Both = Author's note or messages**_

Normal = "Talking or SCREAMING" ( _**If you're Caboose )**_

 ***A low ghost like whistle sounded through Akerman's department store , though there had been a few people still inside the building , all of them knew to stay a certain level of silent… But that whistle was getting louder and heavy boot steps could now be heard against the tiled floor.**

 _It's been so long_

 ***The song began to play from the floor above where the multi faced team was setting up with all of them looking up there ready to fight.**

 _Long hard days , They don't say_

 ***Soon the heavy sounds of the boots left with the music growing quieter the further they got away.**

"Well ….. That was something," **Lockwood said after a minute of eerie quietness. Then it was Kip's turn to say something,** "Lockwood , what was that? And why did it sound like the jumper from a few months ago ?" ***now that the incident had been brought up the voice did sound a little more familiar to them** **but that would have been impossible ….. Unless it was a radio or something.**

"Who knows ? Maybe there's a night watchman that just came to do a final check up before a total lock down?" **Holly suggested in a semi hopeful voice with small bits of fear slowly leaking through…** "As nice as that would be, I'm sure that Mr. Akerman would have mentioned to us…." **George said in a grim voice.** "Well, so who wants to mark that bit down?" **A semi-concerned voice of Lucy Carlyle asked. As soon as it was mentioned a quick bit of writing was taken down by Flo Bones, of all people…. Lockwood & present starred at her surprised which was answered with a 'What?' look from Flo. **"What?" **Flo asked , it was Bobby's turn to say something.** "Never expected a non agent to take notes so fast…" "And that means what short stack?" **Flo quickly responded…** "Nothing at all , now could we please get this meeting started?" **Lockwood interrupted before much more could be said…**

" _ **Apologies if the format doesn't look good , I'm typing this on a phone while riding a bus…."**_

 ***A quick time skip for the progression of the book and gain attempts at finding a better song to fit with the story***

 **Unknown Point of View**

 ***A long deep yawn was let out from a young man on the 2nd floor , he had been told to stay and keep watch for anyone trying to break in. He chuckled to himself*** "Even in a time of war or what's close to it people are still trying to loot and steal…. You've gotta love that will power." ***He smiled and stretched before grabbing a kit that was neatly placed on a nearby table. Said kit contained a tactical vest with a heavy cast iron plate and a few silver pieces made more for ballistic defense rather than ghostly defense. A shotgun chambered in 20 gauge with rock salt and iron filings to ensure that no matter what you were you , you wouldn't have a fun time at all….. A handgun chambered in .45 acp , a pair of handcuffs , about 100 feet of climbing rope for a safety reasons should a quick escape be needed along with a 13 inch K-Bar knife lined with iron and silver as a last line of defense and finally a pair of night vision goggles with a pair of thermals integrated to get around with the smallest trace being left behind. Well besides the mud left on his boots that would never really come off even after a hard scrubbing. Complaints of mud and sand aside this was not going to be easy considering the ever growing threat of spirits and ghost or visitors as some many referred to in fear…**

 **Back to a narrator's point of view**

 ***With the teams decided and the age old mistake of splitting up being made the pairs made their ways around the old department store , occasionally hearing boot steps and music or finding a set of tracks with lots of sand but besides that they had seen no major contacts besides all the ones hiding at the edge but that was besides the point. They all knew that something here wasn't right and that wasn't counting the restless dead or the spider-like beast that Lucy Carlyle was about to get a long hard look at…***

"What?" * **A nervous Lucy asked aloud before turning on a pen light. Now , Holly Monroe was confused*** "Huh? What are you talking about Lucy?" "You didn't hear the voice talking about this place , did you?" "Um no are you ok there , maybe you're a little more tired that you thought? You can always leave so you aren't losing your marbles…" ***Lucy gave the timeless look of 'shove of before I clock you'*** "Oh shut up already and let's get back to work…"

 ***Insert Ms. Carlye seeing the wanna be Rake (** _ **Yes the one from Creepy pasta)**_ **and its spider army scurry through the doorway.***

 ***Time skipping brought to you buy an unnamed American and Lockwood & Co. arguing about what proper tea and biscuits are.***

 ***Bobby Vernain may not have been the smartest agent or the most gifted but surely he wouldn't fall for a simple trick , right? Well , you'd be wrong and what the night guard was watching through his NVGs (** _ **Night Vision Goggles )**_ **was very disappointing…**

 **The man could only face palm about the boy until he noticed the elevator on and open...**

"How ?" ***sneaks over to the elevator to give the machine a quick once over before getting ready to knock the kid out.***

 **Now , saying this guy was familiar with the powers of restless ghost would be an overstatement , while he did understand the very basics like most folks , he didn't know the extent that most people did… Well , what was to be expected from an American? All biases aside he couldn't figure out how the power had come back on enough to turn on the elevator , till he took a step in a fell 10 feet straight…..**

"Ow, well that makes sense." **He stands up and looks around , yeah he landed hard on top of the elevator, luckily nothing seemed to be broken just a rolled ankle*** "A mirage that produced regular light? Fascinating!" ***He shouted like an idiot…. Yes , the night guard just made a classic horror movie mistake…** _ **(Yes , I made the guard break a rule of being a guard for plot reasons)**_ ***The guard begins to take a closer look at the roof of the elevator before a boy fell on him like a sack of potatoes***

 **Bobby's new Point of View**

' _Out of all the times for to forget my training , it had to be while in a department store that was filled with ghosts….. Yeah , good job Bobby , first you hear some American song playing in England of all places then you see your dead teammate walk into a powerless lift…. Finally you….. wait what did I land on…. What ? Who's this chap?'_

 ***The boy looked down on the guy he had landed on saving him from a broken rib and a few cracked ribs but the guy underneath was certainly wishing it upon him.***

"Hey ? Are you alive?"

 ***Bobby proceeds to check for a pulse , the man a had a stable one but shook once the boy touched his neck and was shaken from his daze.***

"I'm up I'm up!"

 ***The man shouted before jumping up and looking around.***

"Oh come on !"

 ***The man shouted as he realized where he was and who was with him.***

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

 ***Bobby demanded as the man stood up straight***

"Night guard and I'm paid to stay here...And you are trespassing."

 ***The man turned to him and pulled out a pair of handcuffs but in a sort of counter offer Bobby pulled out his rapier.***

"No , DEPRAC , has us searching the area for possible leads about the incident going on across the road."

 ***A handgun was pulled out in response to the counter offer.***

"Gun beats blade kid." ***Aims at Bobby without hesitation***

"..."


End file.
